Tenten's Christmas
by Afrohawk
Summary: A small oneshot of Tenten's interesting Christmas. NejiTen, slight OOC. Merry Christmas to everyone out there!


I had just came back from a mission this afternoon and now, it was Christmas Eve. A time to spend with my family, my parents. Right? I opened the door to my cozy little house and there was a small note on the Kitchen counter. It read: "Dear Tenten, we've been called out on an emergency mission to the Sand to aid the Kazekage in some urgent business. I'm sorry we can't spend Christmas with you, but we were needed on the spot. Please understand. Love, Mom and Dad." It felt like my heart was broken, and I slumped into an irreversible depression. I mean, what's Christmas without family…

I slowly walked to my room and took off my training clothes, and put on a blue silk nightgown that reached down to my lower thighs. I didn't care that it was slightly more revealing than most of my clothes, I just plopped it on and grabbed a couple logs to put on the fireplace. I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a small tin container with some cookies in it. Then, I set ablaze the fireplace.

I plopped down on the couch while munching on some mint cookies Lee had given me for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve for Pete sake, and I should've been happier. But, I wasn't, I was lonely in the house, all alone, sitting there at an open fireplace. I'm sure everyone else had someone. But I didn't, not today at least. Of all the days to have to go out on a mission, my parents get one on Christmas Eve. Couldn't bad guys just take a break for once?

I sighed a plopped another cookie into my mouth. Maybe someone would come by, maybe someone who really cared about me. I don't know who, but it's possible for anyone to come. I just wish I wasn't so lonely here by myself. It's not fair that I have to be the one alone today… I wish someone would come by. I would've dreamed for Neji to come by and fulfill all my fantasies, especially about that dream I had last night, but I knew that would never happen because of his own family, his own clan. And Lee promised he'd spend the day with Gai. Ew…

I laughed a little and threw another log into the fire from my seat. I still remember that dream I had of Neji, the one I promised never to tell anyone about. I wondered why I had even had such a vivid dream, such something that would be so…out there. It seemed as if I had grown into him so much that I actually got a crush on the cold, pale-eyed ninja. Well, if you'd seen my dreams, you'd be saying I'm obsessed. Yeah, and every other fangirl out there.

DING! I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the doorbell. It seemed as if my prayers had been answered. Then again, it was probably some caroler come to sing a tune and then put their hands out for money. Those guys don't promote Christmas cheer, they just take our money and head onto the next house. Bunch of charity-taking ingrates…

DING! I was snapped out again when the doorbell rang again. I got myself out of the chair and let my bare feet touch the cool carpet. I walked slowly toward the door, slowly awaiting those stupid Christmas carolers. I slowly opened the door, but it wasn't something annoying or short, it was him. Yes, The Hyuuga Neji, at my doorstep, in a large, white coat, with snow hanging from his all white skull cap.

"Neji?" I asked quietly. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" He asked just as quietly. I just noticed that he was shivering vigorously and had been holding himself to try and warm himself up.

"Oh, sure, I'm sorry," I replied. He walked in slowly and plopped off his sandals. Still wondering why he was wearing sandals in the snow but I'm not gonna go there. He took off his coat and hung it up on the banister leading to the upstairs rooms. He followed me to the living room without saying a word. I could feel a gaze coming from him, but I couldn't really tell what kind. Normally his gazes are cold and unfeeling, but it doesn't feel like one of these. Once we finally reached the living room, I plopped down on the couch again next to my mint cookies and he sat down next to me on the same couch.

"So, why are you here, Neji?" I asked. Normally, he'd get right to the point when he came, but it seemed like he wasn't this time.

"I came to get away from the family, they're having some big fight over something pointless again," Neji replied.

"Isn't that pretty much everyday stuff?" I asked, smiling a little. Neji put his finger to the bottom of his chin and thought.

"Yeah, pretty much," He replied while smiling. Woah, wait a minute. Smiling? Man, now I've seen everything.

"What about Hinata?" I asked.

"She's staying the night at Naruto's." My eyes widened out of shock. Normally, Hiashi would NEVER allow Hinata to have any contact with Naruto, let alone sleep at his house. Adding to Neji's smile, it was either a Christmas miracle or the Apocalypse. "She snuck out and told me not to tell anyone." I sighed in relief.

"Good, so it's not the Apocalypse yet," I said sarcastically. Neji smirked and laughed a little to my comment. I'm still wondering whether this is the real Neji or not. His chakra signature is giving off the same Neji, but his outer appearance is making me believe this isn't him.

"So, are you doing anything special today?" Neji asked. I sighed quietly but Neji could tell something was wrong. He scooted closer to me on the couch and asked me, "What's wrong?" I could tell he was concerned so I sat up.

"It's nothing," I said as I started to get up. But, Neji grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to the couch. I looked into his face and saw a different Neji, unlike the cold Neji I'd seen almost everyday. Maybe the cold actually melted his coldness…if that made any sense. I snapped out of my thoughts when it looked like Neji's face was perplexed, then I noticed I was still staring at him and I felt my cheeks light up with red. I turned away and said, "Really, it's nothing." Neji placed his hand onto my shoulder and I turned around.

"You can tell me," Neji replied lovingly. I guess I could open up to him, but it was kind of hard to just tell him. It seemed like it was kind of a big step or something, I didn't know at the time. "Please, tell me," he said. I sighed. Well, I guess it couldn't hurt, right?

"Well," I started. I sighed again. "It's just that my parents are out on a mission for the night and won't be back for Christmas…" I told him. I grabbed my legs and crutched them against my chest. Neji sighed. He reached for my hand and clutched onto it gently.

"If it'll make you feel better, I'll spend it with you." That's what I heard. I turned my head and looked at his face. He was definitely serious. I was so happy I almost started to cry.

"Really?" I asked him, wiping away the tears that were about to fall from my face. He nodded and smiled ever so sweetly and I jumped onto him with a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaimed happily. I don't even know why I was so happy at the moment, but being with Neji for Christmas, well, that made me feel a lot better. And he could tell by the bone-crushing hug I was giving him.

"Can't…breathe…Ten…Ten…" he managed to get out. That was just enough to snap me out of my thoughts again and loosened my grip on his stomach before I did anymore damage to him. He took a deep breath and his face changed back to his usual paleness. "A little less bone-crushing next time, okay?" I giggled.

"Mmm…okay," I replied playfully. I laid my head down on his chest and smiled into the fireplace. Now this was a Christmas I wouldn't forget. I got to have it with the Hyuuga Neji, and I was going to cherish it. Plus, I'd be the envy of every other Neji fangirl out there. Yeah, they'd be real ticked off at me. I wonder if I can sell their tears on Ebay…

"Tenten," Neji said. I looked up and asked happily, "Yes?" He sighed and said, "Can you get off me please?" I giggled again.

"Maybe…" I replied teasingly. He sighed and tried to lift my leg by the back of my knee, but I made myself heavier and moved my weight to the other side. Then he tried lifting my other leg the same way, so I moved myself again, moving my weight toward him. "You can't get me off that easily," I said right in his face. He smirked and put more of his strength into lifting me up, but he couldn't do it. I just moved my face closer and closer to his to get a better weight use.

"You like torturing me, don't you?" He said. I put on his signature smirk.

"You bet I do," I replied, a little surprised of the evil voice I was able to use on him.

Suddenly, Lee burst in my door, yelling "Tenten, Tenten!" We both turned our heads to see Lee, wide-eyed. And I couldn't blame him. I was laying on Neji, in my house, with no one else around, me in a _nightgown_ that barely went past my lower thighs, Neji lifting my legs halfway in the air, and our faces being mere centimeters away from each other. Oh, and did I mention I had my hair down? If he didn't think we weren't doing it, he's blind. Lee's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, then to the size of station wagon wheels, and then to the size of an airplane wheel…you get the idea. Neji, however, took advantage of the situation and pushed me off of him.

"Umm…am I interrupting something?" Lee asked quietly.

"No, no, you're not Lee," I said while brushing myself off. "What did you want Lee?" Lee just stared and stared into space. I waved my hand in front of his face but he never blinked once. "Lee, are you okay?" I tapped his shoulder and he fell over like a misplaced plank of wood. He even wobbled on the ground when he hit it.

"Well, okay," Neji said, trying to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"Hey Lee! Sakura's alone for Christmas and she said she wants you to cheer her up!" I yelled into his ear. Immediately, he perked up and ran out the door faster than a bullet with a grudge. "Well, that was fast." I plopped myself back onto the couch and smiled into Neji's not-so-happy face.

"Is Sakura really alone tonight?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, her parents went on that mission too," I replied. I still don't know why I just didn't go to her house…"So, you never did tell me why you came over." I said.

"I told you, it was be-"

"Neji." I said seriously. There's one thing about Neji that I always know, I can tell when he's lying, and he rarely lies so it's not that hard to tell the difference. He sighed and closed his eyes. Yeah, either something was wrong, or he was going through puberty mood swings. I'm hoping it's the first one.

"Well, it's about a dream I had," Neji started. Please be something wrong, please be something wrong! "And it was about you and...me…" Crap! It has something to do with puberty! I'm slowly regretting why I even asked him!

"Well, what about your dream?" I asked calmly, even though on the inside I was panicking like crazy.

"Well, it was…unlike other dreams…" Neji said. I could just feel the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah," I said.

"And, it was…umm…out there…"

"Uh-huh,"

"And…" This guy is really starting to tick me off.

"Just tell me the dream, Neji!" I yelled. Normally, I'm calm, but hey, he's usually always to the point. He was to the point that time when he lost his pants in the middle of the forest and even then he was calm. Something like this shouldn't change him that much.

"Well, so, it started when I woke up in your bathtub…"

"Was I in there?" I asked. He nodded. "Was I naked?" He nodded again. Ignoring the pink that appeared in on my cheeks, I asked, "Were you naked?"

"No, well…kinda…"

"What do you mean kinda?"

"Well, I wasn't until later and I still had my boxers on…"

"What was I do-"

"Tenten." He said with not a hint of nervousness.

"Oh, right, sorry, continue."

"Okay, so I tried climbing out after I found out it was you and…" He paused.

"And?"

"…"

"What, what?" I said shaking his shoulders. "WHAT!??"

"Well, you asked me…if I could…bathe with you…" I blushed furiously and turned my head the other way. The worst part of all that is that I sounded just like the dream I had last night! "And then," He started. "I asked why and you said you just wanted me to so I agreed and took off all my clothing except my boxers. And then when I got in, you…"

"Jumped on you out of anger…"

"And then…"

"We kissed." We both said together. I turned around and looked at Neji, his face just as perplexed as mine was.

"You mean you had that dream last night too?" Neji asked. I nodded and smiled lightly.

"Hey Tenten." He said.

"Yes Neji?"

"Want to go take a bath?" I grinned big at him and he smiled back. And from then on, I knew this would be an exciting night…

END! It took me a long time to make but I'm finally done! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
